


Todas las veces que quise besarte

by Dryadeh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todas las veces que Cullen quiso besar a la Inquisidora (hasta que lo hizo). Cullen/Inquisidora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todas las veces que quise besarte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusonceayear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/gifts).



> Soy una sucker del Cullen/Inquisidora. El fic entero se basa en esa conversación en que ella le pregunta cuánto tiempo hacía que quería besarla y él sonríe y dice "Longer than I should admit".
> 
> Con cariño, para Mileya. Gracias por regalarme este mundo.

**Todas las veces que quise besarte**

Copia de un carta dirigida al comandante Cullen Rutherford, 9:41 Dragon

_“Así que la fortaleza es muy grande, tus soldados son buenos y las cosas van bien. No pienses que no me alegro por ello pero, ¿ni una palabra sobre la Inquisidora? Definitivamente, eres cruel, querido hermano. Todo el mundo habla de ella y me muero de curiosidad por saber más. ¿De qué me sirve tener un hermano en la Inquisición si me tengo que conformar con los rumores que se oyen en los mercados y las tabernas de todo Thedas?_

_Ya sé que las cartas no son lo tuyo, pero haz el esfuerzo. Me lo debes por tenerme tanto tiempo sin saber si estabas vivo o muerto. ¡Cuéntamelo todo sobre ella! ¿Es verdad que puede abrir y cerrar brechas en el Velo a su antojo? ¿Realmente crees que es la Heraldo de Andraste? Y lo que es más importante, ¿cómo es? ¿Es guapa? ¿Está soltera? ¿Os lleváis bien?_

_Deja de fruncir el ceño y ponte a escribirme. Si no me contestas, tendré que preguntarle todo esto directamente a ella. Soy la hermana del Comandante de las fuerzas de la Inquisición, ¿no? Seguro que le harían llegar mi carta._

_Cuídate._

_Te quiere,_

_Mía.”_

Nota de Ruiseñor:

“ _Cuando dije que quería una copia de cada carta que llegara a Skyhold, no me refería a la correspondencia personal de nuestros consejeros. Que no vuelva a suceder._

 _PD: Hacedle saber discretamente a Mía Rutherford que cualquier carta que envíe a la Inquisidora será debidamente entregada_."

**I**

Para Cullen Rutherford, la Heraldo de Andraste era un misterio. Lo había sido desde el mismo día en que un soldado había llegado corriendo para informarle que habían encontrado a una superviviente del Cónclave en las mismas ruinas del Templo de Andraste. Por si fuera poco, hubo testigos que presenciaron cómo un espíritu con forma de mujer la había ayudado a salir de una grieta en el Velo.

La habían traído poco después, inconsciente y maniatada, su mano izquierda envuelta en un resplandor verde del mismo tono exacto que la brecha que había sobre sus cabezas. Era una mujer joven, pelirroja y de piel pálida. Bonita. No era maga pero tampoco templaria y Cullen no recordaba haberla visto antes entre los asistentes al Cónclave.

Hizo que la pusieran bajo custodia y la dejó en manos de Cassandra, mientras él intentaba impedir que la horda de demonios y espectros que la brecha en el cielo escupía cada cierto tiempo borrara Haven del mapa. Aunque los días siguientes fueron un infierno de luchas y retiradas, en los que iban perdiendo terreno y hombres cada vez que la Brecha latía y se ensanchaba, Cullen oía hablar a la gente.

Todos creían que la desconocida era la culpable de la muerte de la divina y de los otros asistentes al Cónclave. ¿No era la luz de su mano una prueba de que ella había abierto la Brecha? ¿Acaso no resultaba sospechoso que hubiera sobrevivido? Y salir del Velo nunca era un buen presagio. Él no le dedicó muchos pensamientos al asunto, pues tenía preocupaciones más inmediatas, pero imaginó que si salían vivos de aquella, nada bueno esperaba a la prisionera.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a verla estaba luchando codo con codo con Cassandra, el reservado elfo apóstata que había llegado tras la explosión y Varric Thetras. La observó pelear, moviéndose con agilidad entre los demonios para asestarles golpes mortales por la espalda con dos dagas largas y afiladas. Era rápida y hábil, y cuando hubieron acabado con toda la horda, alzó su mano hacia la grieta verde que flotaba sobre ellos, y de algún modo la hizo desaparecer.

Cullen, que había visto todo tipo de magia en su vida, que incluso había contemplado como una templaria se convertía en _lirio rojo_ , jamás había presenciado nada igual. Por primera vez desde la muerte de la Divina y con ella de la tentativa de poner paz en la guerra entre magos y templarios, sintió esperanza. Quizás no era el fin del mundo, quizás la superviviente podía parar todo aquello.

Si bien no hizo desaparecer la Brecha, al menos logró estabilizarla: dejó de crecer y de escupir demonios. La joven perdió el sentido después de eso, como si hubiera agotado todas sus fuerzas en el proceso. Pasó días inconsciente, en los que lograron averiguar su identidad. Lady Montelyet dijo que se trataba de una Trevelyan, familia noble de las Marcas Libres, que había sido enviada para participar en las negociaciones de paz en nombre de Ostwick. Pero nada de eso explicaba la extraña marca en su mano ni su poder para cerrar grietas.

En Haven corrían todo tipo de rumores sobre ella. Había pasado de ser el blanco de las iras de todos los supervivientes a ser su salvadora. Se decía que la mujer que la había sacado del Velo era la propia Andraste y que ella era su elegida, enviada por la prometida del Hacedor para salvarles. Había incluso quienes iban más allá, afirmando que era Andraste misma reencarnada.

A pesar de todo, el Canciller Rodrerick seguía considerándola la responsable de la muerte de la Divina así que, por precaución, Cullen encargó a un par de sus hombres que vigilaran  la casa donde reposaba.

Él seguía sin saber qué pensar de todo el asunto. No creía que ella hubiera provocado la explosión el Cónclave, pero tampoco dio crédito a las habladurías sobre la aparición de Andraste hasta que comprendió que Cassandra estaba contemplando seriamente la idea de que todo aquello fuese cierto. Ella y Leliana pasaron horas encerradas en la sacristía, mientras él se afanaba por poner un poco de orden en todo el caos que habían provocado los últimos acontecimientos.

Finalmente, cuando Trevelyan despertó, Cassandra y Leliana revelaron lo qué habían estado debatiendo esos días. Poseían un edicto, de la letra y puño de la Divina Justinia V, que las autorizaba para convocar la Segunda Inquisición.

El Canciller Rodrerick abandonó Haven tras una airada discusión con Cassandra en la que la buscadora se negó a entregar a Trevelyan a la justicia. La acusaba de ser un fraude además de la asesina de Justinia. Aseguró que toda la Capilla se enteraría de lo que había sucedido allí y que la inquisición sería un fracaso, sino una herejía.

Cullen observó a la joven  mientras el clérigo daba rienda suelta a su ira, tratando de juzgar ante qué clase de persona se encontraba. ¿Qué opinaba ella de la Inquisición? ¿Realmente creía en la empresa o sólo era un rehén de las circunstancias? ¿Era cierto que Andraste la había enviado?

Sintiéndose observada, Trevelyan le miró. Cullen se dio cuenta por primera vez de que sus ojos eran violetas como las amatistas. Tenía una de esas miradas profundas y limpias que averiguaban más de lo que dejaba adivinar, así que tuvo que resistir el impulso casi infantil de bajar la vista como un niño vergonzoso.

No sabía si era o no la enviada de Andraste pero de algún modo supo que esa desconocida removería sus cimientos hasta lo más profundo, como la profetisa había hecho con Thedas.

**II**

La Inquisición crecía día a día.  Trevelyan pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por las Tierras Interiores, cerrando grietas y ayudando a la gente. Rara vez regresaba con las manos vacías: solía encontrar nuevos reclutas y agentes, y los peregrinos que llegaban a Haven para contemplar la Brecha o ver con sus propios ojos a la Heraldo de Andraste aumentaban continuamente.

Cullen dejaba los dogmas de fe en manos del clero, pero tenía claro que ella era exactamente lo que necesitaban. Pese a todo, su posición dentro de la Inquisición no estaba clara: él era el comandante de sus fuerzas, Josephine se encargaba de la diplomacia, Leliana del espionaje y Cassandra, como mano derecha de la Divina, era la cabeza visible del proyecto. En cuanto a Trevelyan, ella era la que salía ahí fuera y lograba los resultados. Era su arma, pero no sólo eso.

En teoría no formaba parte del Consejo pero todos valoraban su opinión. Era una mujer capaz e inteligente, con un curioso sentido de humor y una energía aparentemente inagotable. Cuando estaba en la aldea, solía pasear por sus calles y hablar con sus habitantes.

Si los rumores eran ciertos, se había atrevido a decirle al boticario que era un gruñón y, aunque había discutido con Threnn por apoyar al odiado Loghain, había salido en su defensa cuando un par de lugareños se pusieron a criticarla en la taberna de Flyssa.

Si le preguntaban si era la Heraldo de Andraste siempre respondía que no lo sabía, pero todos los que la escuchaban se quedaban convencidos de que eso era precisamente lo que contestaría su enviada. Y no obstante, no parecía muy consciente del efecto que tenía en todos los que la conocían. Incluso los más escépticos, si bien no quedaban convencidos de que se tratara de algún tipo de elegida, al menos sí creían en la nobleza de su causa.

Así que, contando con la colaboración de la madre Giselle y con la influencia que les había dado salvar a los habitantes de la Encrucijada y estabilizar las Tierras Interiores, habían decidido que ir a Val Royeaux para intentar llegar a un acuerdo con la Capilla era el siguiente paso lógico. Ya eran una fuerza lo suficientemente grande para que los consideraran.

Cullen estaba de acuerdo con en que era el momento apropiado para iniciar las negociaciones. Pero la idea de que Trevelyan viajara a la capital de Orlais, le preocupaba. No sabía qué podían encontrarse allí y era muy consciente de que en muchos lugares seguían creyéndola responsable de la muerte de la Divina Justinia. Sin embargo, Cassandra y ella parecían muy decididas, así que se guardó sus reparos.

Pero cuando los espías de Leliana en la ciudad regresaron diciendo que la Capilla y los Templarios estaban aguardando la llegada de Trevelyan para apresarla, vio todos sus temores confirmados. Por fortuna, regresaron intactas, aunque con noticias preocupantes.

La orden templaria se había escindido oficialmente de la Capilla y su nuevo líder, el Lord Buscador Lucius, ni siquiera había querido hablar con Cassandra. La Capilla no tenía el poder suficiente para ser una amenaza, lo cual no resultaba ningún consuelo para Cullen, y la Orden parecía haber perdido el norte. Además, Fiona, la líder de los magos rebeldes, era la única de las fuerzas en liza interesada en negociar con la Inquisición.

Hubo muchas discusiones sobre qué hacer a continuación. Josephine y Leliana opinaban que debían buscar una alianza con los magos: parecían los más indicados para enfrentarse a la Brecha y además eran los únicos con predisposición a escucharles. Cassandra, pese a la desconcertante actitud de Lord Lucius, prefería tantear a los templarios. Y Cullen, aunque hubiese dejado la Orden, no creía que saliera nada bueno de añadir magia a la ecuación. Además necesitaba creer en quiénes habían sido sus hermanos hasta hacía tan poco tiempo.

Todo parecía abocado a repetir el caos de Kirkwall y podían esperarse las mismas consecuencias si no lograban llegar a un acuerdo. La Heraldo contempló su largo y frustrante debate sin pronunciarse. Después de llegar a un punto muerto por enésima vez, se excusó diciendo que necesitaba despejarse, y abandonó la sacristía, convertida en su base de operaciones.

Después de eso, todos decidieron dejar en pausa la cuestión. Cullen regresó al campamento exterior, donde sus hombres más veteranos entrenaban a los nuevos reclutas. Estaba allí cuando vio a Trevelyan franquear las puertas de la aldea, pasar frente a la herrería de Harritt y perderse por el camino que, cruzando el río helado, llevaba a las ruinas del Templo de Andraste.

La observó desaparecer y permaneció unos segundos más en su puesto, titubeante. Finalmente se dejó llevar por el impulso de seguirla.  

Resultaba evidente que le sucedía algo. El atípico silencio que había guardado durante las discusiones, con el rostro pálido y serio y los labios apretados, la delataba. Y aunque su relación fuera estrictamente profesional, no podía evitar preocuparse.

Así que siguió sus huellas hasta el templo. La encontró fuera, parada frente a las ruinas, abrazándose a sí misma. Parecía triste y pensativa, tal vez rememorando lo que había sucedido allí, todas las personas que habían muerto en el lugar. Quizás buscara respuestas de Andraste, preguntándole qué debía hacer, qué se esperaba de ella. O tal vez se trataba de algo completamente diferente.

El sonido de los pasos de Cullen sobre la nieve crujiente la alertaron de su presencia. Se volvió hacia él, y al verlo allí, bajó la cabeza de modo que mechones de melena roja cayeron sobre sus mejillas y ocultaron su mirada.

Una sensación de angustia se asentó en el pecho de Cullen al verla tan vulnerable. Se acercó de manera instintiva, preocupado.

—Lady Trevelyan —dijo. Nunca tenía claro cómo debía dirigirse a ella — ¿Sucede algo?

—Tú estuviste en Kirkwall cuando ese mago, Anders, voló la Capilla, ¿verdad?

Cullen asintió, desconcertado. No había esperado que sacara ese tema.

—¿Lo conociste? —continuó ella. Había un brillo casi febril en su mirada mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

—Apenas —replicó él —Sé quién es porque acompañaba a Hawke las pocas veces que la vi pero no nunca hablé con él. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  

Trevelyan apartó la mirada y se volvió hacia el templo, dándole de nuevo la espalda.

—Me gustaría encontrarle, preguntarle por qué hizo lo que hizo —cerró las manos temblorosas en puño, con fuerza —y después… _hacerle daño_.

El susurro de la brisa invernal llenó el silencio entre los dos. Cullen se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a nevar cuando vio pequeños copos blancos quedándose prendados del cabello rojo de la Heraldo. Sus pies se hundieron en la nieve cuando recortó la distancia entre ellos y se situó a su lado.

—¿A quién perdiste? —preguntó, en voz baja y grave. Intuía demasiado bien de que iba todo aquello.

Trevelyan dejó caer la barbilla y apretó aún más los puños antes de responder.

—Mi hermana, Roana. Tenía un año más que yo pero nos parecíamos mucho, tanto que la gente solía pensar que éramos gemelas. A ella le interesaba la religión más que a mí. Era devota de Andraste así que decidió unirse a la Capilla. Ostwick es una ciudad pequeña y además en Kirkwall teníamos varios familiares templarios, así que se trasladó allí para servir a la Suma Sacerdotisa Elthina. Aún recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba cuando nos despedimos. Sólo llevaba allí dos meses cuando todo pasó.

—Yo… lo siento mucho —murmuró Cullen. Se sentía torpe e impotente. Cuando creía que la masacre de Kirkwall ya sólo era el destino más recurrente de sus pesadillas, algo que estaba aprendiendo a dejar atrás, descubría nuevas ramificaciones de aquellos acontecimientos que no había sido capaz evitar.

Sabía que la Heraldo provenía de las Marcas Libres pero jamás pensó que podía haber perdido a alguien en Kirkwall. Le hubiera gustado ponerle una mano en el hombro y apretarlo con suavidad, hacerle saber que estaba allí, que era partícipe de su dolor y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano por aliviarlo.

Se imaginó abrazándola, estrechándola contra él para envolverla con su capa y protegerla del frío. Pero se quedó paralizado, aturdido por sus propios pensamientos. Eso hubiera sido inapropiado a todos los niveles y no debería planteárselo siquiera.

Por fortuna, Trevelyan estaba demasiado sumida en su sufrimiento para adivinar siquiera lo que se pasaba por la mente del comandante. Alzó el rostro y le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor.

—No puedo confiar en los magos —declaró, con fuerza, como si acabara de expulsar algo que hubiera estado infectándola por dentro —Sé que los templarios han hecho cosas tan horribles como los rebeldes pero… pienso en Roana y no puedo respirar. Aún no estoy preparada para… yo…

El resto de la frase murió en sus labios y se llevó las manos al pelo, en un gesto de frustración. Cullen comprendía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, porque no mucho tiempo atrás había estado en una situación muy parecida. Sabía lo que era sentir una ira irracional contra los magos, verlos como un peligro, como el enemigo… Tardó tiempo en comprender que eso estaba mal y que actuando de esa manera, hacía pagar a justos por pecadores. La caballero comandante Meredith fue un gran ejemplo de en lo que podía convertirse si seguía pensando de ese modo.

Por eso cuando recibió la oferta de Cassandra de abandonar Kirkwall y colaborar con ella y la Divina en su intento de poner paz en esa guerra fratricida, decidió que sólo podría hacerlo si dejaba atrás sus prejuicios. Había conocido a muchos tipos de magos en su vida. Eran personas y, como tales, podían ser buenas o malas y cometer errores, a menudo forzados por la desconfianza de los templarios y de una sociedad que los temía.

Intentaba ser justo con ellos y juzgarlos uno a uno, como individuos, y no como colectivo. Pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de abandonar y todavía estaba lidiando con ellos. No era nadie para darle consejos a la Heraldo. Los discursos sobre el perdón y la comprensión eran cosa de la Capilla. Confiaba en que, con el tiempo, cuando la herida se hubiera cerrado lo suficiente, podría mirar las cosas con perspectiva. Pero era un camino largo y personal, que debía hacer sola.    

Y lo cierto era que él dormiría un poco mejor, pese a las pesadillas, si decidían colaborar con los templarios en lugar de los magos.

—Si sirve de algo, creo que estás tomando la decisión correcta —le dijo.

Ella le miró y su ceño se relajó, dejando sólo un poso de tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Sí me sirve —murmuró.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos largos instantes, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo. Su capa ya tenía un manto blanco sobre los hombros y podía ver los copos acariciando suavemente las pálidas mejillas de la Heraldo. Probablemente esa fue la primera vez que Cullen sintió ganas de besarla, o al menos la primera en que se dio cuenta de que quería hacerlo. Se preguntó si sus labios estarán fríos o si serían cálidos y suaves e imaginó a qué sabría su boca.

Y luego recordó quién era él, quiénes eran los dos, miró la Brecha sobre sus cabezas y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero era difícil estando a solas con ella. Rompió el contacto visual y carraspeó, antes de hablar.

—Deberíamos regresar.

Ella no objetó y volvieron caminando a la aldea. No hablaron durante el camino de vuelta, pero su silencio no fue incómodo. Ya habían retirado la mayor parte de los escombros que había provocado la explosión y dado sepultura a todos los muertos. El camino estaba despejado, a excepción de la nieve, y las vistas eran hermosas. Cuando doblaron el último recodo antes de tener la herrería a la vista, Trevelyan se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—Gracias, Cullen. Por todo —dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Después le tocó el hombro en un gesto de agradecimiento y siguió su camino, dejándolo atrás.

El contacto duró sólo un instante, pero Cullen puso sentir el peso de su mano a través de las pieles y se quedó parado viéndola desaparecer mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

**III**

El cielo sobre Haven era gris, cuajado de nubes oscuras que ocultaban los tonos anaranjados de sol. No había rastro de verde, excepto el del pañuelo que la Heraldo llevaba al cuello.

Cuando Cullen salió de la Capilla la vio allí, cerca del puesto de la intendencia, de espaldas a él. Le llegaban los sonidos de risas, cantos y pasos alrededor de las hogueras, el jolgorio de la celebración a la que todos se habían unido tras cerrar la brecha. Todos salvo ella.

Por su postura supo que estaba mirando el cielo. Tal vez asegurándose de que la brecha ya no estaba allí. Quizás se preguntara cuál sería su papel ahora que lo había conseguido.

Cullen se acercó, despacio, la mano izquierda moviéndose hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Un viejo hábito inconsciente que siempre le había ayudado a tranquilizarse y mantener el dominio de sus emociones.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se obligó a bajar la mano. Acariciar la empuñadura de un arma nunca se había considerado como un gesto amistoso y no le gustaría que la Heraldo se hiciera ideas equivocadas. Tan sólo… se sentía nervioso cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Todo iba bien cuando hablaban sobre trabajo: números, reclutas, novedades… Le gustaba que ella se interesara por su labor y por los avances que hacía la inquisición. Lo primero demostraba que valoraba su trabajo y lo segundo que realmente se sentía parte de ese proyecto. Pero desde su conversación de aquel día frente al Templo de Andraste, Trevelyan solía salirse cada vez más del guion. Se interesaba por él, no como comandante, sino como persona.

Sabía que no había nada especial en ello. La había visto hacer lo mismo con el resto. Tal vez era curiosa por naturaleza o simplemente quería conocerlos a todos mejor dado que ahora formaban parte de un mismo equipo, pero Cullen se sentía torpe en el terreno personal. Nunca había sido muy dado a hablar de sí mismo, menos después de todo lo que sucedió en el Círculo de Ferelden. Aunque era lo suficiente franco para reconocerse que su incomodidad no se debía a eso, o al menos no en su mayoría. La realidad era que le preocupaba lo que pensara de él.

Quería… no, _necesitaba_ agradarle. En ocasiones, cuando ella le pedía su opinión acerca de cualquier cosa o le hacía preguntas sobre su vida, cuando iba a visitarlo a su puesto cada vez que regresaba a Haven, Cullen se permitía el lujo de fantasear con la idea de que tal vez el interés que sentía por ella fuera recíproco. Pero tarde o temprano acababa por desechar la idea y se reprendía a sí mismo por dejar que su mente vagara hacia ese tema cuando tenía cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse.

Sin embargo, esa noche no. Habían cerrado la Brecha y todos se merecían un respiro, incluso él. Así que tomo aire, unió las manos tras la espalda y se acercó a ella. Trevelyan tardó unos instantes en percatarse de su presencia, momento que Cullen aprovechó para estudiar su perfil como si quisiera aprendérselo. Bajó la mirada un instante después de que ella estableciera contacto visual y carraspeó, como un niño pillado en falta.

—¿No deberías estar celebrándolo con el resto? —le preguntó —Te lo has ganado.

Cuando se atrevió a alzar la mirada de nuevo, la Heraldo estaba observándolo con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—Creo que necesito vigilar el cielo un rato más para convencerme de que la brecha ya no está. Además, me parece que Adan ha acabado con las últimas reservas de alcohol.

Su comentario hizo que Cullen sonriera. Al pie de las escaleras, el boticario estaba sentado junto a Varric, riéndose y salpicándose la pechera de la túnica cada vez que gesticulaba con la mano que sostenía su jarra de peltre. Jamás lo había visto de tan buen humor. Es más, no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír nunca antes.

—Espero que tenga tónicos suficientes para aliviar las jaquecas con las que medio Haven va a amanecer mañana —dijo él.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, observando cómo los demás se divertían. Elfos y humanos, incluso algún enano, charlaban, reían y bailaban en torno a la hoguera. La bardo cantaba una canción nueva, improvisando versos jocosos sobre los habitantes de Haven que eran aclamados con risas y aplausos. La pequeña aldea bullía de actividad. Era agradable ver a sus habitantes tan felices.

—¿Y tú, comandante? —se interesó ella, al cabo —¿No vas a unirte a la fiesta?

—Digamos que las fiestas no son lo mío. Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí, vigilando el cielo contigo.

La manera en que la Heraldo le miró hizo que Cullen tomara conciencia de cómo podían ser interpretadas sus palabras. Separó los labios y buscó algo qué decir, una manera de rectificar. Pero no la encontró o no quiso hallarla. Lo que había dicho era cierto. Prefería su compañía a la de cualquier otra persona entre los presentes.

Trevelyan parpadeó una par de veces y se volvió hacia él. Su boca se había entreabierto, a medio camino entre un gesto de sorpresa y una palabra pugnando por salir, y Cullen se permitió preguntarse qué haría ella si daba un paso y la besaba.

Tal vez fuera por la música, por las hogueras, por un cielo que era oscuro por primera vez en muchas noches, o quizás se había contagiado de la excitación y embriaguez general, pero la idea no le resultaba tan descabellada como todas las veces en que había pensado en ello con anterioridad. Sin embargo, en ese momento captó a Cassandra acercándose por un extremo y decidió que era un buen momento para retirarse o acabaría haciendo alguna idiotez.

—Cassandra te está buscando —musitó. Y, apartando la mirada, dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de la Capilla.

**IV**

La senda de Andraste acababa en una gruta angosta, apenas una alargada oquedad entre las rocas, cubierta de nieve. No había ninguna estatua de la prometida del Hacedor, ningún altar frente al que arrodillarse ni elevar sus plegarias, pero Cullen no había dejado de rezar, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido, desde que había salido de Haven.

Después de dar la orden de acampar a sus hombres, se alejó del grupo. Las manos le temblaban y tenía la sensación de que el corazón le latía en los oídos. Cuando se hubo distanciado lo suficiente para nadie le viera, se detuvo.

La nieve le llegaba hasta los tobillos y no había parado de caer desde que habían salido de Haven, como si estuviera decidida a borrar todo lo que habían dejado atrás.

 _Todo no_ , pensó, en un súbito ataque de rabia. Desenfundó su espada y la descargó contra un árbol cercano. La hoja de acero se hundió unos centímetros en la madera y se desprendió con dificultad cuando Cullen tiró de ella.

Estaba furioso, frustrado y, sobre todo, estaba asustado. Era incapaz de borrar de su mente la imagen de la Heraldo atravesando las puertas de la capilla para salir al encuentro de Corifeus. No sabían qué o quién era, sólo que era el responsable de la Brecha y que quería acabar con ella. Y Trevelyan no había dudado ni un segundo en sacrificarse para salvar a los habitantes de Haven. El arquero que se había quedado atrás para darle la señal cuando todos estuvieron en la gruta aseguraba que la había visto caer entre la nieve cuando desató la avalancha que sepultó la aldea y cubrió su escape.

Sabía que era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido y, sin embargo, la esperanza de que de algún modo se hubiera salvado era lo único que había logrado mantenerle centrado mientras Roderick los guiaba. Eso y la conciencia de que la gente dependía de él.

Era él quien debía protegerlos, no ella. Trevelyan sólo tenía que cerrar la Brecha y lo había hecho. No era justo que también hubiera tenido que sacrificarse por todos.

Cullen clavó la espada en la nieve, se arrodilló y rezó todas las plegarias que conocía. Si realmente era la Heraldo de Andraste, la prometida del Hacedor no permitiría que su vida acabara así, no tan pronto. La había salvado de la devastación del Cónclave y necesitaba creer que la protegería de nuevo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, pero cuando se levantó, tenía un manto de nieve blanda sobre la capa. Las manos no habían dejado de temblarle, pero no sabía si se trataba del frío o de los nervios.

La idea de regresar con todos, de forzarse a sacar a la Heraldo de su mente para pensar en qué hacer a continuación, se le hacía un mundo, así que se alejó todavía más hacia la salida de la gruta. Fuera sólo había una vasta extensión de nieve, salpicada de algún árbol.

Buscó con insistencia algún rastro visible de Haven en lo alto de las Montañas de la Espalda Helada, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un punto de luz. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo un peso muerto sobre el pecho que le hacía difícil respirar, y entonces…

Entonces la vio.

Tardó un instante en reaccionar, porque creyó que deseaba con tanta desesperación que la Heraldo hubiera sobrevivido que su propia mente le estaba engañando, fabricando una visión para él. Pero parpadeó, una, dos y hasta tres veces, y ella seguía allí.

Avanzaba despacio, a tumbos, sus piernas hundiéndose hasta las rodillas en la nieve a cada pequeño paso. La mano izquierda envuelta en un resplandor verde, la otra apoyada sobre el pecho, como si apenas pudiera respirar. La melena roja estaba salpicada de copos de nieve y sus labios resaltaban en un tono azulado ante la palidez de su cara. Parecía a punto de desfallecer.

Fue eso lo que logró sacar a Cullen de su trance y hacerlo reaccionar. Gritó, aunque más tarde no recordaría ni siquiera lo que había dicho, y echó a correr hacia ella.

Trevelyan escuchó su voz y alzó la mirada hacia él. En el mismo instante en que sus miradas se encontraron se dejó caer, extenuada, como si supiera que por fin estaba a salvo.

Cuando Cullen llegó hasta ella, ya había perdido el sentido. Logró atraparla antes de que se derrumbara por completo sobre la nieve. Las manos le temblaban frenéticamente cuando le palpó el rostro para asegurarse de que era real, de que estaba viva. No se quedó tranquilo hasta que notó su respiración, queda y periódica. Entonces la cargó en brazos en el mismo momento en que Cassandra y Leliana llegaban hasta él, dando las gracias al Hacedor y a Andraste por haberla salvado.

Todo el campamento estaba en pie y expectante cuando Cullen llegó con la Heraldo en brazos. Los murmullos se extendieron con rapidez, pero para el comandante sólo era un ruido de fondo que no lograba apagar el sonido ensordecedor de sus propios latidos. Josephine y la madre Giselle ya habían despejado una de las tiendas improvisadas y estaban amontando pieles y mantas. Cullen eligió el camastro más cercano a una hoguera y la depositó en él con mucho cuidado, posando su cabeza muy despacio sobre el revoltijo de telas que hacían de almohada. Quizás tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta en apartar la mano de su nuca, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos guardar las apariencias. Se quitó la capa de pieles y la cubrió rápidamente con ella.

Después se apartó y Josephine, Leliana, Cassandra y la madre Giselle se cernieron sobre ella, para examinarla y asegurarse de que seguía viva. Cullen se marchó a toda prisa a buscar a Adan, pero el boticario ya estaba de camino. Entró a la tienda gruñendo, pidiendo espacio para trabajar y dando órdenes a todo el mundo. Era la primera vez que el comandante lo veía atender a un paciente sin mascullar que él no era un sanador, aunque probablemente eso fue lo único de lo que no se quejó.

Tardó menos de dos minutos en echarlos de allí.  Al cabo de un rato que a todos se les hizo eterno, salió de la tienda diciendo que la Heraldo sólo necesitaba descansar y que no debían entrar a molestarla.

Cullen intentó obedecer, aunque no resultaba fácil. Dio una vuelta por el campamento, asegurándose de que sus hombres habían cumplido sus órdenes, pero  lo habían hecho. Así que no le quedaba nada más en qué ocupar su mente. Cassandra, Josephine y Leliana estaban en la misma situación.

Habían sobrevivido a Haven y Trevelyan también, pero seguían en la nieve, en medio de ninguna parte, con las pocas provisiones que habían podido llevarse consigo en la huida precipitada. Todos sabían que debían reunirse y hablar de su siguiente paso, pero Cullen no tenía ganas de pensar en eso.

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que ella estaba viva. Andraste había escuchado sus plegarias y la había salvado. Pese a todo, logró contenerse lo suficiente para no ser el primero en saltarse las instrucciones de Adan y hacerle una visita.

Cuando Cassandra salió de la tienda, con una expresión que dejaba a las claras que no se avergonzaba ni un poco de haber desobedecido al boticario, Cullen se sintió legitimado para hacer lo mismo. Esperó un par de minutos para no parecer demasiado impaciente (aunque lo estaba, vaya si lo estaba) y entró.

Trevelyan dormía plácidamente. La luz de la hoguera le iluminaba el rostro y arrancaba destellos rojos de su pelo. Ya no estaba tan pálida y sus labios comenzaban a recuperar el tono rosado y saludable que siempre habían tenido.

Adan la había cubierto con una tonelada de mantas. Cullen encontró su propia capa en un camastro cercano. Las pieles estaban algo húmedas por la nieve derretida,  pero se la puso igualmente. Se sentó y contempló a la Heraldo durante minutos, embelesado.

Por el Hacedor, era hermosa. Estaba viva. Y él tenía unas ganas irresistibles de besarla. Pero ella dormía, así que el asunto estaba fuera de cuestión.

Casi como si adivinara su frustración, su necesidad, Trevelyan se removió y un instante después abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida, y miró al su alrededor, intentando averiguar dónde se encontraba. Entonces lo vio y su expresión se relajó. Intentó hablar pero Cullen la silenció con un gesto, acuclillándose junto a ella.

—Estás a salvo —le dijo —Casi todos estamos a salvo, gracias a ti.

Ella sonrió, extenuada, sus ojos violeta fijos en él. Cullen le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y la Heraldo bajó los párpados al sentir el leve roce de sus dedos sobre la piel. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

Como era comprensible, estaba agotada y Cullen haría bien en dejarla descansar. Ahora que estaba seguro de que ella estaba bien, no podía seguir postergando sus obligaciones. Tenían que decidir qué hacer a continuación. Así que, echándole una última y larga mirada, el comandante de la inquisición se puso en pie y salió de la tienda.

**V**

Llegar a Skyhold no fue fácil. Fueron días de travesía por la nieve, cargando a heridos y moribundos, sin apenas provisiones y sin una idea clara de hacia dónde se dirigían. Trevelyan sólo les había dicho que Solas había visto un lugar en sus vagabundeos por el Velo que les estaba esperando.

Lo cierto era que Cullen se había sentido bastante escéptico al respecto, pero no tenía otra opción mejor y la Heraldo parecía tan decidida que se guardó sus reparos. Sin embargo, su desconfianza demostró ser infundada cuando la fortaleza apareció ante sus ojos. Un vasto complejo amurallado en lo alto de una montaña al que sólo podía accederse por un largo puente de piedra. Parecía demasiado bonito para ser real.

Y no obstante, allí estaba, aguardando por ellos como el apostata había dicho. Aunque se encontraba deteriorado por siglos de abandono, era un lugar excepcional.

Nada más llegar, todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Cullen dio órdenes a sus hombres para que retiraran los escombros del patio inferior, Josephine se encargó de buscar un sitio donde acomodar a los heridos y supervivientes, y Leliana empezó a enviar cuervos para informar a sus agentes más dispersos de su nueva ubicación.

Por su parte, Trevelyan se dedicó a recorrer las ruinas. Cullen la vio trepando sobre bloques de piedra y tablones roídos para llegar a nuevas zonas (y entonces sintió una imperiosa necesidad de gritar a un par de sus hombres que despejaran todo aquello antes de que la Heraldo se partiera la crisma), paseando por las murallas interiores y acariciando las paredes de la fortaleza como si se reencontrara con un viejo conocido.

Resultaba más que evidente que se había recuperado de su enfrentamiento con Corifeus. De hecho, cuanto más cansados y desesperados se habían sentido todos, más fuerte y determinada a llegar a su destino había estado ella.

Cullen intentó concentrarse en todas las tareas que tenía por hacer. Improvisó una mesa con un par de caballetes y un tablón de madera, donde iba depositando los informes que sus hombres realizaban tras las primeras rondas de reconocimiento, pero cada pocos segundos sus ojos la buscaban.

Después de encargar a una templaria hábil con el dibujo que realizara unos bocetos sobre el plano de la fortaleza y enviar al resto de sus hombres a evaluar los desperfectos principales, su mirada se elevó por enésima vez en busca de la Heraldo. En ese momento paseaba por la ronda interior de una parte de la  muralla a la que Cullen no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado teniendo en cuenta que las escaleras de acceso estaban semiderruidas. Reprimió un suspiro al comprender que no podría hacer nada de provecho mientras una parte de su mente estuviera ocupada en imaginar todas las maneras diferentes en las que podría hacerse daño, así que decidió ir a hablar con ella.

Casi tuvo que trepar para llegar al segundo nivel del patio y su capa se enganchó un par de veces con la maleza que cubría el suelo pero logró acercarse a la muralla. En ese punto no era demasiado alta aunque la escalera que antaño llevaba a ella estaba prácticamente destrozada. La mitad de los peldaños habían desaparecido y el resto apenas si conservaban una sombra de la forma original oculta bajo polvo y hiedra.

Trevelyan ni siquiera se percató de su presencia hasta que Cullen la llamó. Estaba apoyada en el parapeto de espaldas a él, contemplando el horizonte. Al verlo, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa que hizo que el comandante notara una cálida sensación en el pecho.

—Cullen —lo saludó ella —Estaba admirando las vistas, son increíbles desde aquí.

—No lo dudo, pero no deberías estar ahí arriba. Aún no sabemos si es seguro y yo… —hizo una pausa, buscando una manera de decirle lo que pensaba sin sonar como un padre preocupado —me sentiría más tranquilo si bajaras a tierra firme.

La Heraldo lo observó unos instantes, en silencio. El sol le daba la cara así que sus ojos eran sólo dos rendijas de color violeta entre las largas pestañas, pero Cullen pudo ver cómo su mirada se desviaba hacia la pareja de soldados que estaban a unos metros de ellos examinando las grietas de una de las torres de las murallas, por orden suya.

—Tus hombres están aquí arriba —replicó ella, alzando una ceja con suspicacia.

Tenía razón, pero Cullen no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Exacto. Porque es su trabajo. Así que a menos que planees convertirte en una de mis reclutas, por favor, baja de ahí. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para explorarlo todo cuando nos hayamos asegurado de que es estable.

Ella dudó unos instantes pero, por fortuna para su paz mental, decidió hacerle caso.

—De acuerdo, Lord Comandante —dijo con un tono intencionadamente pomposo —como ordenéis.

Trevelyan sonrió como si encontrara divertida su inquietud y se dirigió a las escaleras. Comenzó a descender con gran agilidad pero, por si acaso, Cullen decidió esperarla abajo. Faltaban sólo tres o cuatro peldaños –era difícil decirlo, ya que habían perdido su forma original –cuando la piedra en que la Heraldo posó el pie se desprendió. Resbaló y se deslizó sin control durante el último tramo. Lo más probable era que hubiese caído si él no hubiera estado ahí para sostenerla.

Reaccionó de manera automática: le puso las manos en la cintura, frenándola, y la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Su rostro quedó a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de él, con los labios entreabiertos en un gesto de sorpresa. No había vuelto a tocarla ni a estar tan cerca de ella desde que la cargó en brazos cuando se desmayó tras su enfrentamiento con Corifeus, y Cullen acusó el golpe.

Se le secó la garganta y las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudarle dentro de los guantes de cuero. Pensó en apartarse, casi tanto como pensó en besarla, pero finalmente la cordura ganó la batalla y cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a caerse, la soltó y retrocedió un paso.

Su mano izquierda se dirigió en el acto a la empuñadura de la espada, pero esa vez no hizo nada por evitarlo. Andraste sabía que necesitaba serenarse.

—Esto era exactamente a lo que me refería —dijo, intentando dejar atrás ese tenso momento de debilidad. Cuando reunió el valor necesario para mirarla a los ojos, fue incapaz de leer la expresión del rostro de la Heraldo.

—Es una suerte que estuvieras aquí —respondió ella.

—Es mi deber anticiparme a los peligros —replicó, en tono funesto.

Era un deber que no había cumplido adecuadamente en Haven y que, en lo que al resto de la Inquisición se refería, también estaba descuidando en Skyhold. Una posible caída no era nada comparado con lo que le sucedería si Corifeus les atacaba de nuevo. No podía permitir que los encontrara otra vez con la guardia baja. Una fortaleza en ruinas, sin soldados organizados para defenderla, no les daría muchas más oportunidades que la aldea de madera.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que la Heraldo tuviera que sacrificarse de nuevo para salvarlos y para eso debía volver al trabajo cuanto antes. Así que se disculpó, rehuyendo la confusa mirada de Trevelyan, y regresó a su puesto.

El corazón no dejó de latirle con fuerza hasta que se hubo alejado de ella.

**VI**

Las pesadillas se habían vuelto más intensas desde que había dejado de tomar el lirio. Llevaba años sin lograr dormir durante más de un par de horas seguidas y ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que pasó una noche sin sueños, pero todo había empeorado sin sus dosis del mineral azul.

La mayoría de la gente solía tener pesadillas con sus peores miedos: archidemonios, necrófagos, arañas gigantes… Cosas que para ellos eran leyendas lejanas.

Cullen, por el contrario, soñaba con cosas que había vivido. Cerraba los ojos y volvía a estar en el Círculo de Ferelden, volvía a contemplar cómo magos que conocía, que debía vigilar, se rompían a la mitad, como una prenda vieja, y en su lugar aparecía un demonio. Caminaba por los pasillos de piedra de la torre que conocía como la palma de su mano, y en cada rincón encontraba a un amigo muerto. Había escudos con el emblema templario cubiertos de sangre por todas partes y salpicaduras rojas en las paredes. Y tarde o temprano llegaba el dolor, el recuerdo de las torturas de un demonio del orgullo que había intentado romperle de todas las maneras en que puede quebrarse a una persona.

Entonces se removía bajo las sábanas y su mente saltaba a otra imagen diferente, pero al mismo tiempo igual. Calles de piedra llenas de cuerpos desmembrados: templarios, magos y habitantes de Kirkwall por igual. Los vivos corrían en todas direcciones llevados por el pánico. Cullen les gritaba que podía ayudarles, que sabía dónde podían ocultarse para estar a salvo, pero nadie se detenía a escucharle. Veía a un templario, a uno de sus hombres, atacando por la espalda a una joven maga que protegía a unos niños de un demonio del miedo. Más allá, su segunda al mando salía disparada contra una pared por el hechizo de un mago y se rompía el cuello.

Llegado a ese punto solía despertar, envuelto en sudor y con el corazón palpitándole con tanta fuerza que podría salírsele del pecho. Después, se obligaba a  respirar hondo, volvía a tumbarse y trataba de tranquilizarse. Una persona corriente se hubiera consolado diciéndose que aquello sólo había sido una pesadilla, pero lo que Cullen soñaba había sido real. 

Había noches en las que no lograba volver a pegar ojo, y otras en las que se dormía de nuevo. Entonces su mente se llenaba del verde la Brecha y veía los cuerpos carbonizados por la explosión, algunos con los brazos alzados como si aún pidieran auxilio, rodeando el templo de las cenizas de Andraste. Había demonios y espectros por todas partes, y soldados huyendo en desorden, dejándose llevar por el miedo. Un dignatario de Rivain vagaba por el camino sangrando profusamente por la frente y diciendo cosas sin sentido. A unos metros de él, una mujer de las Anderfels gritaba, atrapada por los escombros.

La imagen giraba y de pronto estaba en la Capilla de Haven oyendo los rugidos del dragón de Corifeus. Trevelyan abría las puertas y salía fuera, ignorando los ruegos de Cullen. Había una llamarada de fuego y luego el blanco de toneladas de nieve deslizándose por la ladera. Miraba a su alrededor, descubriendo que ahora estaba en una gruta oscura y húmeda, llena de telas de araña y polvo, siguiendo una antorcha que sostenía alguien que no podía ver. Oía llantos, quejidos de dolor de los moribundos y susurros apenados. Todo hablaban de lo mismo: la Heraldo de Andraste había muerto por salvarlos.

Era en ese punto en el que despertaba, completamente despejado, y después de esa pesadilla era incapaz de dormirse. Invariablemente se levantaba, encendía una vela y bajaba a su puesto, a repasar por enésima vez los planos de Skyhold,  revisar el estado de las reparaciones, asegurarse de que las guardias y los cambios de turno se realizaban tal cual había ordenado, comprobar que tenían suministros suficientes para equipar a sus hombres… Lo que fuera por intentar apagar la sensación de angustia en su pecho que le decía que siempre había algo más que podía hacer por protegerla, la voz en lo más profundo de su mente recordándole que debía garantizar la seguridad de todos. El grito en su corazón señalándole que debía impedir que la historia se repitiera, costara lo que costara, y que, si él no era capaz, debía dejar su puesto a alguien que sí lo fuera.

El alba le encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, con el rostro hundido entre las manos y una vela fundida sobre un atajo de papeles. Solía hacer una ronda por las murallas después de eso, en parte para despejarse y en parte para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Pero ese día adelantó el ritual, porque sus pesadillas decidieron saltarse el orden establecido para recrease en la pérdida de Haven y el tiempo que pasó preguntándose si la Heraldo había muerto, así que durmió aún menos de lo normal. Cuando despertó estaba tan alterado que no fue capaz de concentrarse en los informes de inventario, así que salió a hacer a ronda antes de lo habitual.

En realidad solo recorrió un par de secciones antes de detenerse. El regusto amargo de la pesadilla todavía inundaba su boca y no tenía ganas de andar. Así que se apoyó en el parapeto y contempló el perfil de la cordillera montañosa que les rodeaba, cubierta con un abrigo de nieve. Todo parecía tan tranquilo y silencioso, que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, pero el cielo comenzaba a aclararse anunciando el amanecer cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. Pensó que se trataría de uno de sus hombres que venía a darle el último reporte, pero cuando se volvió hacia el sonido descubrió a la recién nombrada Inquisidora. Tenía los parpados ligeramente hinchados, como si acabara de despertarse, y parecía cansada. Llegó hasta él y se apoyó en la balaustrada, a su lado, tan cerca que su brazo casi rozaba el de Cullen.

—Inquisidora —la saludó. No le resultaba extraño llamarla así. Era algo que encajaba, como la pieza de un puzzle que hasta entonces había estado inconcluso.

—Buenos días, Cullen. O tal vez debería decir buenas noches —suspiró —¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?  

El comandante se llevó una mano a la nuca y la masajeó levemente, como si quisiera espantar el recuerdo de su pesadilla.

—Nunca suelo dormir mucho —musitó —Pero tú… ¿sucede algo?

Ella apartó la mirada antes de responder.

—Cuando Cassandra y Leliana me nombraron Inquisidora dijiste que eso era lo que quería la gente pero no me contaste lo que opinabas tú. ¿Crees… ¿Crees que yo… estaré a la altura?

Cullen la miró, sorprendido. La curva de su cuello inclinado y los dedos de sus manos aferrándose con fuerza al parapeto, le dieron la impresión de que Trevelyan era vulnerable a lo que le dijera. Su opinión la preocupaba. ¿Era posible que temiera que él no la considerara capaz de liderar esa empresa?

—Por supuesto que sí —declaró, con énfasis —Si he hecho o dicho algo que te haya llevado a pensar lo contrario, te pido disculpas. Te aseguro que no era mi intención.

Ella se recostó sobre el muro para mirarlo directamente a la cara, y en un acto que pareció reflejo, posó su mano sobre la de él. Cullen sintió su peso a través de los guantes y lamentó llevarlos puestos, pero no se atrevió a moverse ni a hacer el mínimo gesto por temor a espantarla.

—No, Cullen, no es eso. Sólo quería saber si tú estabas de acuerdo con mi nombramiento. Yo… valoro mucho tu opinión —dijo. Bajó la mirada y a Cullen le dio la impresión de que un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas, pero era difícil estar seguro a la luz de la aurora. Lo que sí sabía era que nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de besarla como en ese momento.

Se había dado muchas razones por las que no debía hacerlo, pero era incapaz de recordar ninguna en ese momento. La mano libre le cosquilleaba, inquieta, deseando rodearle la cintura y acercarla a él. Se dijo que iba a hacerlo, que iba a besarla, pero en el último momento el miedo le paralizó. ¿Y si ella le rechazaba? Él era el comandante de las fuerzas de la Inquisición y obedecía sus órdenes. Si cruzaba la línea y ella no sentía lo mismo, estropearía todo para siempre. Podía arruinar esa relación que se iba construyendo granito a granito y perder su confianza. Además estaban en medio de una guerra, no era el momento más propicio para hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Es mucha responsabilidad —continuó ella. Apartó su mano de Cullen, ajena a su lucha interna —Cuando me uní a la inquisición, sólo me preocupaba cerrar la Brecha. Jamás me paré a pensar en qué pasaría después. Nunca antes he formado parte de algo tan grande y ni tenido nadie bajo mis órdenes. No sé si soy la persona que necesitáis.  

—Todo el mundo piensa que Andraste te envió a nosotros por la marca que tienes en la mano. Yo también opino que eres su Heraldo, pero porque no puedo creer que debamos al azar la suerte de haberte encontrado. Eres perfecta para liderarnos.  

Eso le ganó una mirada asombrada de la Inquisidora. Sus ojos parecían más claros que nunca bajo esa luz y sus pestañas más oscuras. Separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero finalmente los curvó en una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro cansado.

En ese instante, una soldado salió del torreón cercano. Era el momento del cambio de guardia y el oficial al mando tenía que informarle de cualquier incidente o novedad durante el turno nocturno. Por primera vez, Cullen lamentó que siguieran sus órdenes a rajatabla.

Al verla llegar, la Inquisidora retrocedió un paso, como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo algo inapropiado.

—Será mejor que te deje trabajar —murmuró. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se giró de nuevo hacia él —Y Cullen… gracias.

Después se fue, pero la calidez de su última mirada acompañó al comandante el resto del día.

**VII**

Declan Schofield era el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo. En algunos sitios decían que eso daba buena suerte, pero en lo que al respectaba, estaba seguro de que no se habían cumplido. Su único logro hasta la fecha había sido entrar en la Inquisición.

Cuando sus padres recibieron la carta con la buena noticia, se sintieron muy orgullosos de él. Tal vez estuvieran un poco molestos porque había tardado más de dos meses en enviársela (siempre se le olvidaba) pero debían entenderlo.

Ahora estaba muy ocupado. Era una persona importante dentro de la Inquisición. El Oficial de Correspondencia del Lord Comandante Rutherford. Bueno, vale, ese título no existía técnicamente hablando, pero lo que Declan hacía era mucho más que ser chico de los recados. ¿Acaso la maestra espía y el comandante de la Inquisición encomendarían sus mensajes más secretos a cualquiera? Por supuesto que no. Sólo se los confiaban a Declan.

Su puesto exigía gran responsabilidad y él se lo tomaba muy en serio. Si el Comandante le decía que quería su último informe encima de la mesa antes de que la tinta con que lo habían escrito se secara siquiera, él le arrancaría el pergamino de las manos a Leliana si fuera necesario. Ese tipo de dedicación era la que le había ganado el respeto de Cullen Rutherford y no pensaba hacer nada que lo pusiera en riesgo.

Por eso en cuanto Ruiseñor le entregó las últimas novedades por escrito, Declan Schofield las tomó y salió decidido hacia la torre donde el comandante tenía su despacho. No lo encontró allí, pero uno de los soldados de guardia le indicó que estaba en las murallas, así que se dirigió hacia ellas. Abrió la puerta de la torre y vio de reojo la figura del comandante a un par de metros.

No reparó en que no estaba solo. Bueno, ¿quién podía culparle? ¡Estaba casi pegado a la Inquisidora! Literalmente, estaba encima de ella, arrinconándola contra el parapeto. La sujetaba por la cintura con ambas manos y tenía el rostro inclinado hacia ella.

Pero él era un profesional. Tenía un mensaje que entregar y pensaba hacerlo.

—Comandante, queríais una copia del informe de la hermana Leliana —anunció, mostrándole el documento con aire de satisfacción. Una vez más, había cumplido su cometido de manera encomiable.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Rutherford no parecía muy contento. Es más, parecía furioso. Se apartó de la Inquisidora y casi le gritó un “¿ _Qué_?”. Declan lo miró, desconcertado. Luego se dio cuenta de que el comandante tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y se había olvidado de lo que le había pedido sólo media hora atrás. Por suerte para él, contaba con un excelente oficial de mensajería.

—El informe de la hermana Leliana. Queríais que se os entregara “sin demora”.

Declan pensó que el comandante se sentiría agradecido por el recordatorio y lo consideraría aún más imprescindible para él, como una especie de mano derecha, pero su expresión se endureció todavía más. Se acercó a él hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro y le lanzó una mirada tan colérica que por un momento pensó que iba a ser arrojado muralla abajo.

El oficial de correspondencia se quedó aturdido durante unos instantes, sabiendo que había cometido un terrible error pero sin comprender cuál. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la Inquisidora, apoyada contra el muro como si quisiera fusionarse con él, rehuyendo su mirada con las mejillas llenas de rubor.

Un momento, ahí estaba pasando algo. Volvió a mirar al comandante Rutherford y su cara de pocos amigos, luego sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la Inquisidora con obvios signos de sentirse incómoda, incluso avergonzada, y por último retornó a su jefe.

Y entonces algo se encendió en su mente. Ellos dos estaban… Bueno, una cosa era clara: había interrumpido algo. Tenía que reaccionar y rápido.

—O… a vuestro despacho. Por supuesto —improvisó, al tiempo que retrocedía apresuradamente.

Se aseguró de quitarse de la vista del comandante, desapareciendo por la misma torre por la que había llegado. Empujó la puerta, pero un instante antes de que se cerrara, miró fuera para confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Justo a tiempo para ver Cullen Rutherford regresar junto a la Inquisidora, tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarla, sin mediar palabra. En un primer momento ella alzó los brazos en un gesto de sorpresa, pero pronto se aferró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello y se acercaron todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

Después de aquello, Declan cerró la puerta con sigilo. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero esperaba que Trevelyan dejara al comandante de tan buen humor que se sintiera lo suficiente generoso para no expulsarlo de la Inquisición.

Sólo así empezaría a creer que ser el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo traía buena suerte.

**VIII**

 “ _Me alegra ver que estás_ muy _interesada en saber cómo le va la vida a tu hermano, pero no puedo culparte por sentir curiosidad sobre la Inquisidora. Es la mujer más excepcional que he conocido nunca y te gustará saber que me ha ganado al ajedrez. Todas las cosas buenas que oigas de ella son ciertas._

_Probablemente me arrepentiré de contarte esto pero le he hablado de ti y me ha dicho que le gustaría conocerte. Algún día. Es decir, cuando todo esto acabe. Sé que eres capaz de venir desde Linde Sur sólo para cotillear así que, te lo advierto: no lo hagas._

_Ni siquiera cuando escuches ciertos rumores que tarde o temprano llegarán hasta ti. Supongo que será mejor que te enteres directamente por mí, al menos así tendré la certeza de que no te creerás cualquier cuento de taberna. La Inquisidora y yo ( ~~tachón~~ ) Nosotros estamos ( ~~tachón~~ ). Por el Hacedor, pensé que por escrito sería más fácil pero me resulta incómodo hablarle de esto a mi hermana mayor. Como sea, por si no lo has supuesto ya, tenemos una relación._

_Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante de mí, es hora de que me cuentes cómo te van las cosas. ¿Qué tal están los niños? Mis informes dicen que Linde Sur es estable y no hay grietas cercanas pero si notas algo extraño avísame, os buscaré un lugar seguro._

_Cuídate,_

_Tu hermano._

_PD: No, tampoco puedes escribirle una carta._

_PD2: Hablo en serio_.”

 

**Créditos finales**

Declan Schofield no resultó herido durante la escritura de este relato.

 


End file.
